Supernova
by Elava
Summary: "Je suis la résistance" s'était écrié Berlin, à la toute fin. Point de vue de Ariadna sur cette dernière bataille, face à la police, la mort menaçant de tous les prendre, et cette fois, son bourreau est magnifique comme une supernova.


**Supernova**

_*** Définition : Une supernova est l'ensemble des phénomènes qui résultent de l'implosion d'une étoile en fin de vie, notamment une gigantesque explosion qui s'accompagne d'une augmentation brève mais fantastiquement grande de sa luminosité. ***_

Comment était-ce possible que près de lui, toutes ses défenses tombent aussi facilement ? A quel point pouvait-on être lâche ? A quel point pouvait-on se vendre ?

Et maintenant, lâcheté sur lâcheté, elle n'avait pas pu fuir. Toujours, il la rattrapait. Un seul regard, un mot plus haut que l'autre et elle se soumettait, terrifiée.

De l'amour ? Il osait appeler ça de l'amour ? Elle aurait pu le lui cracher à la gueule. Mais ne le faisait pas. Sa révolte et sa rage, c'était bien beau quand elle était seule, loin de lui. Mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait en face, qu'il la regardait, que son sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage impassible, et que les ténèbres de ses yeux la couvaient, toutes les filles de chiennes qui comptaient parmi ses ancêtres et qui lui avaient transmis leur héritage se réveillaient en elle, et elle baissait les yeux et hochait la tête. Lui souriait même. Dansait pour lui, s'il le voulait. Vaincue. Si facilement.

Et maintenant, c'était l'apocalypse. La fin du braquage. La fin de tout. Ses compagnons avaient tous disparus, délivrés, mais pas elle.

Elle lui appartenait.

Terrifiée, les balles qui tonnaient au dessus de sa tête, la mort à tous les étages. Elle voulait vivre ! Respirant, haletant, depuis le début, sa soumission, pour la vie. Ce refus catégorique de la fin, de l'ultime terreur, des abysses. Son seul secours, son seul pilier, dans ce chaos, c'était lui. Berlin. Son geôlier. Violeur. Amant. Depuis le début, il était celui à la fois le démon qui la terrorisait, et celui qu'elle avait élu comme sa planche de salut.

« On est Roméo et Juliette ! Bonnie et Clyde ! Les amants de Teruel ! » hurlait-il, fier et intense. Incroyablement imposant. Son sauveur. Frénétiquement, dans ce déluge de fin du monde, pleurant et gémissant, elle se jetait sur les munitions qu'elle chargeait, alimentant la pluie de balles, freinant les armures noires et hurlantes fondant sur eux.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait là. Résistance contre le système ? Elle ne voyait que la mort, l'adrénaline lui avait pris sa raison depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, elle l'aidait. Elle participait. Avec ses munitions, devenue sa complice, peut-être meurtrière, mais tout plutôt que sa propre vie !

Mais, lorsque les autres lancèrent leur ultime bombe, une grenade à main armée, c'est encore Berlin, qui dans sa violence protectrice, l'avait tirée de sa paralysie pour la dégager brusquement dans le coffre-fort, et qui pressa son corps contre le sien pour la protéger. Vie, mort. Bourreau, sauveur. Il était tout cela à la fois. Il était tout.

Ils y retournèrent quand le silence retentit.

La peur jamais n'effleurait Berllin. Il semblait, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, n'avoir jamais perdu son calme, son sourire de prédateur, ni avoir eu de crainte pour quoi que ce soit de sa vie. Ne s'être jamais permis la moindre lâcheté. Son absolu contraire. Ou alors, peut-être, à moins que ça ne soit encore un mensonge pour masquer son héroïsme final, peut-être avait il peur de la décrépitude. Aussi, il choisit, plutôt qu'une mort douce mais inéluctable, de briller du plus fort éclat en son dernier jour. Pas de lune miel, pas de voyages, de derniers rêves plein de plaisirs et de douceurs.

« Je suis la résistance » ! S'écria encore Berlin.

Et ils l'abattirent.

Ariadna, au sol, assourdie, comme sans vie, avait dépassé le stade de l'assimilation de son environnement. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la mort. Lui. Il avait pris tellement de place. Toutes les places possibles. Il n'y avait pas de suite possible pour elle, et le désespoir la saisit. Qu'ils la prennent…après tout…

_E se io muoio da partigiano _

_O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao _

_E se muoio da partigiano _

_Tu mi devi seppellir _


End file.
